Voces sin Echo
by Miharu is Harukas Love Child 2
Summary: Roger still remembers the terror in Mello's eyes as the boy lay huddled on strip of carpet, body wracking with sobs as the blood dripped down his legs, dyeing the carpet in permanent remembrance of the hellish nightmare that was Beyond Birthday. BxMxM
1. Uninvited Visitor

Chapter 1: Uninvited Vistor

A/N: Chapter will be short for this one, probably under 600 words each. _Voces sin echo_ translates to "voices without echo" in English btw.

* * *

There was blood on the boy's mouth.

B regarded the fire in the other's eyes…the fearless audacity of the punk. _Mihael Keehl_. He had plenty of time left…about seventy more years.

Beyond smiled. A long life…filled with scars. And he would add one to that body.

He removed his own pants and with some encouragement from his hand, awakened the primal mating instincts of his lower abdomen.

He was going to fuck the blond.

And make the other kid watch.

No soft touches, whispers of reassurance, no lust, no desire, no searching for the other's pleasure, absolutely no gentility, and definitely no love. There was only an explosion of pain deep within Mello, so acute that he would have cried out if his head hadn't been simultaneously bashed against the carpet, rendering him incapable of any response other than tears and clenched fingers in the rug.

Bound and gagged, Near watched from the bunk, his own body taut and tense with fear. He shut his eyes but it wasn't as if he could close his ears to the sounds. And when the sounds stopped, he forced himself to look.

…

Roger still remembers the terror in Mello's eyes as the boy lay huddled on strip of carpet, body wracking with sobs as the blood dripped down his legs, dyeing the carpet in permanent remembrance of the hellish nightmare that was Beyond Birthday.


	2. Sealed Lips

Chapter 2: Sealed Lips

"Matt, What happened?"

It had been a week since the incident, and but the redhead was still not talking. And neither was Near. The latter wasn't in a position to speak, however, as he'd just finished surgery to get his legs re-attached where they'd been severed at the knee-joints. The blond was equally incoherent, as he'd suffered the worst damage, and not all of it physical. The redhead was their best shot at getting answers. And yet he refused to give them!

"Don't make me talk about it, Roger." The redhead's body wracked with sobs. He couldn't do it. He didn't want to relive the nightmare, the torture, Mello's voice. God, _Mello's voice_. But even without wanting to, he saw everything with the precision of his eidedic memory and knew that they would get the story out of him.

"We can't help Mello if you don't tell me what happened. And right now, Mello might die."

That snapped Matt out of it, "Wh-what do you mean, Mello might die? He can't die! I need him! Fucking hell, you can't _let_ him _die_ , Roger!"

"Then tell me. Tell me what Beyond did. Tell me what happened in that room."

Matt closed his eyes but he didn't need to. He could recall every waking second of their captivity with aching precision.

Without further prompting, he began the tale.


	3. We Thought He Was L

Chapter 3: We Thought He was L

Night time. It was always dark when Beyond came to play. And that was exactly what he did when he came by: play.

He'd brought things for them, things that only someone who was _in the know_ of the house would know about, like the chocolate and the dominoes and video games. An outsider wouldn't have known that sort of stuff. An outsider wouldn't have been able to hack the security feeds or the files, so there wasn't any question in the minds of Matt, Mello, or Near, as to who the dark-haired man had been. They thought he was L.

They'd even called him as much. He answered, _always,_ a delicately sad smile playing at the corners of his lips. Besides, the habits matched up. He might not have eaten cakes and cookies in front of them; it was always jam. The jam was portable and could stay in a pocket. Cake was not portable. Cake required tea and tea required a tea service, and the tea service most certainly required Watari, so cake was _not portable_. No one questioned the jam. No one told about the nightly visits.

It was understood that they were privileged to be in the presence of greatness.

And he began to touch them. Not physically, no. Never physically. He was never physical with the boys, well...not at _first,_ anyways. Beyond touched them deep inside their psyches and provided a fatherly figure that was absent in the hearts of the three orphans. He listened to them, he played with them. He taught them things that they wouldn't have picked up inside the classrooms, things like how to be sneaky, how to get past surveillance, how to conceal weapons, how to skin a bird.

How to be really _brilliant liars_.

So the night, when Beyond Birthday crawled into Near's room, with a rope and a knife, they didn't question it.

It was probably just a new lesson. And one they _would_ learn.

The hard way.


	4. The Nightmare Began

Chapter 4: The Nightmare Began

The truth is that Beyond hadn't planned on raping Mello. But Mello had to be a hero. Of L's three top-ranked successors, the blond was the one who held his heart on his sleeve the most. Beyond chuckled because that defiance would be the first thing he would break.

It had been too simple to subdue Near. A demonstration of proper knot tying? Man, L's little lambs were stupid. It was child's play, really. But when he'd taken a small knife from his pocket and cut the boy's cheek, they all knew something was wrong.

And it was really Near that he wanted to stain, after all. Beyond had a thing for hurting those who ranked first. It had been that way with A as well. Of course the fun with A had ended when that weak-willed boy had taken his life, sick of the pressure under which they both lived. Beyond was the stronger anyways. Mello could have been another Beyond.

If he wasn't so _noble._

"Leave Near alone!" He'd shoved himself at the raven-haired man, and for that he was going to get what was Beyond had intended for Near. Twice over. Beyond chucked and looked around the room, finding exactly what he wanted. He reached his hand into a cage that was on Near's desk.

"What is this creatures name?" Beyond held the small albino rat towards Mello and the blond blinked cautiously.

The change was unprecedented. Why was Beyond being so normal after what he'd just done?

"His name is Lego." Mello offered, not moving from his place in front of Near. He held his arms out as wide as he could, making himself look as big as he could. If only Beyond wasn't closer to the door then them! Mello cursed himself for not having his phone on him. He could have dialed Matt's number. Any of the other kids. Fuck, he could have raised an alarm to Roger.

Something wasn't right.

But he couldn't show any fear. He had to protect himself and Near.

"Lego? What a fitting name for this creature. You see, he's going to live out the purpose in his life attaching himself to another just like a building block. But I doubt he's detachable, and that'll be the greater fun in this."

Mello frowned but stood his ground, "Why are you doing this?"

But genius cogs had already provided several answers. Mello knew that it wasn't L. Like Near knew that it was L.

And all three knew that the young successors were fucked.

Lego squeaked in Beyond's hand, as if he could sense the evil clutching his white fur.

"Come here, Mello."

The blond made a signal behind his back to the younger boy, and then screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping that _anyone_ would come running.


End file.
